


Sugar Daddy

by Bydaka2627



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bydaka2627/pseuds/Bydaka2627
Summary: Donghae es un estudiante de instituto, con una vida complicada y un futuro incierto hasta que conoce a Lee Hyukjae, un hombre rico, apuesto y amable.Solo que se lleva una pequeña sorpresa cuando lo conoce más a fondo.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	Sugar Daddy

Donghae estaba de pie fuera de la puerta color negro, pulida y brillante que solo lo hacía sentir más y más incómodo. Se removía en su lugar mientras volvía a tocar el timbre algo nervioso y asustado. Realmente necesitaba ese trabajo de medio tiempo, era muy importante para el, había dejado Mokpo para dejar de ser un carga para su madre, aunque aún estaba en el instituto cuidaba cada centavo que le dejó su padre. Si lograba salir de éste con eso intacto podría ir a la universidad.

Había estado pagando una habitación en un departamento con otros dos chicos, era pequeña, incómoda pero habitable. Hasta ese momento trabajo como mesero. Sin embargo, su torpeza lo llevó a tirar una bandeja de comida a casi seis personas, ni el comprende como logro semejante hazaña por la cual lo echaron. Ahora estaba ahí de pie, rogando porque le abrieran la puerta.

Siwon, el novio de su amigo Hee le consiguió ese trabajo, solo éste conocía a gente en Gangnam. Llevaba su uniforme, casi moría de vergüenza cuando el portero le preguntó si estaba perdido, cuando le dijo que trabajaría para alguien de ahí, lo escaneo de arriba abajo antes de decir "Lo imagino" y dejarlo pasar. Aún se preguntaba qué habrá pensado.

Cuando creyó que había perdido su trabajo, la puerta se abrió y un hombre en traje lo recibió, estaba al teléfono y ni siquiera lo vio, le hizo una seña para que entrara mientras caminaba por el angosto pasillo. Donghae obedeció dudoso, dejó la puerta cerrada y siguió al hombre dentro.

Avanzó por el pasillo de paredes rojo cereza, salió en una amplia sala de estar con enormes ventanales en lugar de paredes. Sofás del mismo color que el pasillo, una televisión que juraría que era de su altura. La sala de estar era tan grande como su departamento. El castaño se había quedado con la boca abierta, literalmente. Todo parecía tan caro que le daba miedo romperlo.

—¿Donghae?- Una voz varonil lo llamó tras el, se giró para encontrarse con el hombre que le abrió. Parece haber terminado su llamada pero aún sostenía el teléfono en la mano, le sonrió con unos gruesos labios y sus ojos negros lo veían con total atención. Había un lunar en su mejilla que le pareció bonito y lo hizo sonreír, si Heechul estuviera ahí le gritaría "Mocoso caliente" porque realmente lo estaba, el hombre frente a él era tan...atractivo.

—¿Donghae? Ese es tu nombre ¿No?- Pregunta una vez más acercándose a él, le extiende la mano para saludarlo.

—Siii.- Responde el saludo con una profunda reverencia antes de volver a erguirse sin dejar de sonreír.

—Mi nombre es Lee Hyukjae. Realmente buscaba a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo y Siwon, el hijo de un socio dijo que tú podrías.- Comienza a explicar el hombre mientras le suelta la mano y le pide que lo acompañe hasta la cocina.

—No soy alguien que cocine bien, solo deberás preparar el almuerzo y dejar para la cena o hacer algo distinto. Puedes venir después de clases y hacer tus tareas o trabajos aquí, te puedes retirar antes de que anochezca éste o no esté.- El hombre sonríe y lo lleva a la parte trasera donde está la alacena.

—No es que no esté agradecido pero ¿porqué no contrató a un chef?- Cuestiona el castaño curioso viendo al más alto algo curioso. Porque si, Lee Hyukjae casi le sacaba la cabeza en l diferencia de altura, el castaño aún tenía la esperanza de crecer.

—Uno, no cuidaría de tormenta y chocó.- Responde mientras camina hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Lo sigue algo confuso y éste le abre la puerta de una habitación, inmediatamente ve a un hermoso perro gris, casi un metro de alto con el pelaje posiblemente más suave que el de el y a su lado uno más pequeño color café, ojos grandes y saltones. Agradece que no le ladren o saldría corriendo asustado.

—Ohhh.- Susurra Donghae al ver a las mascotas del hombre quienes alegremente se dirigen a éste corriendo y parándose de patas mientras mueven sus colas felices.

—Las sacarás a pasear una vez al día, las puedes llevar al parque de enfrente, te dire cuáles serán los días que las dejarás en guardería. Siwon me hablo bien de ti y me dijo que podía confiar, así que lo haré. Tal vez después...ya veremos. Por ahora esto es lo que harás, y te pagaré l primera semana por adelantado, los estudiantes siempre necesitan dinero.- Sonríe ante sus propias palabras y rebusca en las solapas de su saco hasta dar con un sobre blanco.

Lo habré y ve con atención el interior, eran cien mil wons casi se desmayaba ahí mismo. Jamás le pagaron tanto como mesero, además de que obviamente le descontaban lo que rompía o las órdenes que llevaba equivocadas.

—Muchas gracias, no se arrepintiera se lo prometo.- Donghae salta entusiasmado en su lugar, una sonrisa brillante está en los delgados labios mientras cree qué tal vez no tiene tan mala suerte como el creía.

—Muy bien, puedes comer de lo que hagas, y siéntete libre de deambular por la casa. No te conozco así que no lo tomes a mal, no me gustan ni los ladrones ni las mentiras, si necesitas dinero extra prefiero a que me lo digas a que robes y desaparezcas. ¿Comprendes?- Su voz se vuelve seria al igual que el gesto en su rostro, sus ojos oscuros parecen brillar amenazantes pero a él solo le agradan más.

—Si señor.- Responde saludándolo como si fuese un soldado. La comisura del labio, de su ahora jefe se jala un poco en una sonrisa pero se recompone con rapidez.

—Muy bien, el día de hoy estaré aquí para explicarte a detalle lo demás, viene una mujer cada tres días a limpiar. Le diré al recepcionista que me mantenga al tanto de tus llegadas, habrá días que no te vea pero mientras prepare la comida te pagaré.- Hyukjae termina de explicarle y le revuelve el cabello. Camina escalera abajo con los dos perros tras el. Tormenta y choco, lindos nombres como su dueño, una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Donghae, tal vez soo era un joven calenturiento pero su nuevo jefe era un bombón. Suspiro resignado, el no tenía nada que ofrecerle a cambio de atención.

Salió de sus pensamientos y corrió tras su jefe escalera abajo, era hora de comenzar a trabajar y el castaño creyó que por primera vez había encontrado un empleo de su completo agrado. Perfecto.

••••


End file.
